Bibliotheca Kon to Kuro no Yomihime
by Sakurai Kurami
Summary: This is a Dantalian No Shoka fanfic me and one of my friends are writing. It is written in Joshua Akira's point of view...a boy's. Enjoy


**Biblioprincess:**  
Name- Aisling Tornin [Kon to kuro no Yomihime]

Library's World Name- Lost World

Age- 14 1/2

Gender- Female

Appearance- sodomingaxi.d...odomingaxi&qo=0

Library Name- Bibliotheca Angelus Tenebrarum

Rank in Library- Custodian, responsible for retrieving and disposing Phantom Books.

Keyhole appearance or description- A silver keyhole in the shape of a spade on her left side with a black and red X going across the keyhole.

Biblioprincess of- Joshua Akira

Sub-Weapon (OPTIONAL) - A basic dagger

Biography- Aisling was born with the disability of not being able to see out of her right eye. She lived with her family of six, including her, for a long time, until her mother died of heart failure. Then after her mother died, her father then told her she was a Biblioprincess. With fear, her father sent Aisling to another town, keeping her alone to keep her identity safe. Then, after the Phantom Books were discovered, her father had to leave Aisling and go try to fight off the 'Shadow's Case'. Some of her siblings have been killed, and some are living with her grandparents.

Personality- Rather quiet, tries to keeps her identity hidden, has a wide range of personality.

Theme- Near Future City, Vocaloid

Battle Theme- Piece for a Doll, Dantalian No Shoka OST

Sad Theme- Gosick OST 25, Honrou no Naka no Seimei

* * *

**Biblioprincess:**  
Name- Anthea Ione [Koganeiro no Yomihime]

Library's World Name- Reverse World

Age- 13

Gender- Female

Appearance- Yes, I know who it is. Don't yell at me.

Library Name- Bibliotheca Umbra Flos

Rank in Library- Custodian, responsible for retrieving and disposing Phantom Books.

Gateway appearance or description- A black diamond shape with a red vertical line cutting across it that appears to have blood stains.

Biblioprincess of- Margaret Moonlight

Sub-Weapon- axe

Biography- Little is known about Anthea. It seems as if she was spoiled as a child. She is not seen by her Key Keepers side a lot.

Personality- Rather demanding, complains a lot, and childish.

Theme- Ib's theme, Ib

Battle Theme- Night of Nights

Sad Theme- Can't I even dream? Piano Version, Hatsune Miku

* * *

**Biblioprincess:**  
Name- Hiro Shuiro [Akai no Yomihine]

Library's World Name- Future World

Age- 16

Gender- Female

Appearance- ... (YES. KURUMI FROM DATE A LIVE.)

Library Name- Bibliotheca Negavit Horologium

Rank in Library- Unknown

Gateway appearance or description- A clock like looking keyhole located where Dalian's was (her chest). It has the clock hands aligned in a cross, with the keyhole in the middle of the cross.

Biblioprincess of- Dante Enoch

Sub-Weapon (OPTIONAL)- A single pistol

Biography- Most about Hiro is unknown. Hiro seems to be enemy's of Anthea and Aisling.

Personality- Rather mysterious, she can be rather sarcastic, but has raged personalities.

Theme- Uninstall, Bokurano

Battle Theme- U.N Owen Was Her? Remix, Touhou

Battle Theme 2- Sweets Time, Touhou

Sad Theme- Meltdown Music Box, Rin Kagamine

* * *

**Keykeeper**

Name- Libricide Officer: Margaret Moonlight

Age-23

Gender- Female

Appearance-

Key Appearance or description- An open handle shaped as a black diamond. The key's edge is decorated with splatters of red blood, and has the red engraving of "I ask of thee: Art thou mankind?"

Key's hand seal appearance or description- Black diamond with a blood red "crystal" on the center of the diamond. The black of the diamond's perimeter is thick and designed to look like demon wings

Key Keeper of- Unknown

Sub-Weapon- Dual scythe-guns

Biography- Grown up as an assassin, Margaret kept her key on a bracelet, eventually noticed by her biblioprincess.

Personality- Cruel and wicked, usually quiet in normal conversations but sings _Philistine _(Battle Theme) as she kills.

Theme- Moonlight Tango, Richard Meyer

Battle Theme- Philistine, No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle

* * *

**NEITHER A KEYKEEPER NOR A BIBLIOPRINCESS**  
Name- Isaac Ghiral  
Age- 33  
Gender- Male  
Appearance-

Sub-Weapon- Many daggers (for skinning and dissecting mainly) and can fight fist-to-fist

Biography- Originating as a doctor (psychology, alchemy, biology, neurology, physicist, philosopher, and even medics) from Germany, Isaac acquired a sometimes called "Obsessive compulsive disorder" for his scientific methods, and can be used to justify mass homicides. Despite being a bit German, Isaac never decided to join the Nazi's specifically, but is given corpses and the like to experiment on to his heart's content. Some want to find medicines and radioactive weapons based on the human experimentations, while others simply want the subjects to suffer at his wrathful hands. Seeing as how many are unsafe from the Nazi's currently, Isaac sees no point in letting them live, and so dissects Europeans on his own free time. It is said his wife and child died of illness, but as unlikely as that is... both have been seen beside him on occasions...acting human...but not like the people they once were.

Personality- Insane and psychotic, but can certainly be calm and collected. At times, he can be disturbingly perverted towards his feminine subjects and has an obsession with research, dissection, observation, and experimentation. As demented as he is, Isaac is feared by many and ultimately sides with no one. Those whom do, commonly end up dissected into pieces.

Theme- Light Left, Mad Father OST

Theme 2- Love and Hate, Mad Father OST

Battle Theme- The Evil Lord Exdeath, Final Fantasy V OST

Battle Theme 2- Dancing Calcabrina, Final Fantasy IV OST

* * *

**Still neither keykeeper nor Biblioprincess**

Name- Lira Livius

Age- ?

Gender- Female

Appearance-

Sub-Weapon- Claw-like daggers

Biography- Raised a spoiled brat of a child, Lira obsessed easily over anything she didn't or couldn't have. Throwing tantrums all about, Lira was always punished in her place and sometimes even neglected. She grew older to be somewhat lonely, and always cold and heartless. When her abilities were found out, she became a legend. Famous. Or rather, infamous. Torturing people constantly, some men dying at the hands of their own "wives", and other people dying from their own friends or loved ones. Lira is a legend of emotional terror. Those abilities are not something to be born with though. They had to come from a source, perhaps from a phantom. A Phantom Book.

Personality- Emotionally cruel and obsessive, Lira constantly want to, and does torture people emotionally. By altering her appearance in any way, shape, or form, and being able to read through the memories of a person, Lira takes the form of anyone whom may be able to haunt someone in their own guilt and grief. She can be sarcastic with her victims and will always be willing to harm anyone, but most especially on the inside.

Theme- 24 Deep Forest, FMA:B OST

Theme 2- 27 Revelation FMA:B OST

Battle Theme- Butou, FMA OST 3

Sad Theme- Dante's Theme, FMA

* * *

**KeyKeeper:**  
Name- Dante Enoch

Age- Unknown; 30's to 40's

Gender- Male

Appearance- (WITHOUT MONOCHROME AND WITH ONE BLUE EYE AND ONE RED EYE. DANTE IS A SCARY PERSON.

Key Appearance or description- From a regular view, it looks simply elegant and intricately designed as if for a golden and silver angel. Looking closer, a Roman numeral clock can be depicted.

Key's hand seal appearance or description- A silver Roman numeral clock with golden spirals etched aroud it. Somehow gives a well-designed illusion of it shining with blue and red gems.

Key Keeper of- Hiro Shuiro

Sub-Weapon- A golden gun etched with Enochian runes and a dagger within the gun's mag.

Biography- Not much is known about Dante's past but the fact he comes from an extremely rich and religious English family and has a strange knowledge of the lost language Enochian.

Personality- Divine and well-spoken, he can be extremely polite and very cruel at the same time. Being of English descent, he enjoys tea time over any time, but deeply enjoys his work as well as the acting out of any other intentions. Despite his dressing and laid-back attitude, he is extremely agile and quick to react if it is needed. Despite knowing proper English, Dante seems to have an unusual knowledge of the lost language of Enochian. He acts the same with nearly everyone, including Hiro, but unlike the rest he is actually quite fatherly towards her. He actually seems to have a leniency towards all children, being even more kind and comforting to them.

Theme- Undersea Shrine/ Chaos Temple Extended, Final Fantasy I OST

Battle Theme- Clad in Darkness, Green-Eyed-Session OST 64

* * *

**Key Keeper:**  
Name- Joshua Akira

Age- 11

Gender- Male

Appearance-

Key Appearance or description- A bright and delicate-looking white key with blue outlining across the entire key, and a white spade on the handle. The white and light blue colors of the key symmetrically align with the respective keyhole- yet is still opposing colors. Engraved on the back, reads: "I ask of thee; art thou mankind?"  
Key's hand seal appearance or description- White shape of a spade with designs resembling angel wings. Has a small blue orb on the "stem" of the spade.

Key Keeper of- Aisling Tornin

Sub-Weapon- Several daggers to slice or throw

Biography- Throughout his short life thus far, Joshua had always been the innocent but somewhat spoiled kid. He came from a wealthy family who rarely spent time with him. Even with other kids, Joshua had been mildly antisocial. He often thought to himself of many things and never really played- only studied, researched and read; rarely going outside. That signifys his peaceful and formal nature. Obliviously to Joshuas parents had obtained a Phantom Book. Unsure of what the book was actually meant to do or say, hellfire came down to his parents' house, making Joshua an orphan. Joshua was able enough to salvage money from the burnt house, but was never able to locate the Phantom Book. Joshua stayed on the streets considering inns weren't decent at all, and the fact that half the town was of brothels- which of course, Joshua is still too young to enter. With the money he had salvaged, food was easy to get and in fact, being spoiled with food as a kid and gaining money afterward, Joshua is actually a bit of a picky eater. Shelter on the other hand, was the only problem. Hearing true rumors of newly discovered Phantom Books, Joshua's curiosity began to overcome him again. Back at the rubble and debris of what was once his home, the Phantom Book remained unsalvaged, however a strange yet seemingly important key was found...

Personality- Kind and sincere, always willing to help and protect others, whether they are the good or the evil. While compassionate and sympathetic, Joshua hates violence but knows it is at times, necessary. Willing enough to harm another for the protection of someone, Joshua still chooses to avoid killing one for it. Hating amd fearing both death and the death of another, Joshua protects- yet with his own life at stake. If he kills or dies...it will be for the sake of another.

Theme- Brothers, FMA OST Full

Battle Theme- Versus Homunculus, FMA:B OST 2

Sad Theme- Sorrowful Stone, FMA:B OST

* * *

Aisling looked up at the ceiling after feeling a rain drop on her head.  
'_This place is so old...it's almost a shame. Good thing I'm the only one here._' She thought, closing her book with a sigh.  
Aisling was a lonely person now, ever since the 'accident' ruined her life...to an extent. At least now she doesn't have to deal with three boys (her siblings) running around.  
"I'm bored..." she sighed, standing up and placeing her book in the chair she was sitting in, making her way out of the hidden room.  
The hidden room of this mansion was probably the most dirty room in the whole place. It was dusty, there were gaps in the ceiling, and the walls appeared burnt. It looks as if someone burned up the enire room and then abondon it. When Aisling reached the top of the stairs, she found the handel in the darkness and opened the door up, stepping quickly through the door and into the long hallway.  
"Nobody would come to this creepy mansion in the middle of nowhere, finding out that the Biblioprincess was in here. I am pretty much the 'gate way' out of this..." she sighed as she began to walk her way down the hall.

Maybe she would find her Key Keeper soon...yet maybe she wouldn't.

I traveled through the town, curious as always. Curious if I can find anywhere I haven't been to. Anywhere that's not a brothel anyway, I wasn't even ALLOWED to go in any of those! I let out a sigh and glared at the strange key I had found in my house's debris as I strolled past another horrible inn and a brothel.

"I ask of thee...art thou mankind...?" I asked myself, reading the strange key's engraving.

(Hmmm...who is it supposed to be asking about being 'mankind'? Me? Or someone else?) I thought to myself as I looked up and placed the key back in my pocket.

A large shadow gloomed over me, the size was tremendous. I began to feel ad few drops of water land on my head. It wasn't raining yet...maybe it would soon, just sprinkling for now. Looking around, I saw nothing but this huge mansion, almost deserted in a minor way. My curiosity piqued, and of course got the better of me. With the quietude of everything near, I was easily able to listen through the mansion...I heard nothing. It wasn't late, or early...someone couldn't have been sleeping now..! I felt quite nervous about my thoughts, but I suppose my curiosity can, at times, overwhelm my emotions.  
I creeped up into the mansion. With how big this place was, who knows what there would be, so I decided to take out one small dagger-like throwing weapon- although, I used it like a regular one.

"Hello...? Is anyone here?" I asked, echoing through the halls and walls.

I smirked a little bit,"Anyone? Art thou mankind?" I joked.

"I guess no one's home." I said to myself as I went to explore the rest of the mansion.

"I wouldn't say that out loud so quickly. You might end up finding someone who knows the origin of that saying. So I would stop joking around." Aisling said, stepping in front of Joshua.

"Sorry to frighten you. You can stay here for a while, the rain is starting to pick up. I'm Aisling Tornin." she said with a slight smile, looking down at Joshua.

"I don't officially live here, it's just a place my father sent me to." Aisling said, grabbing Joshua's and and leading him to a place that looked like a kitchen.

"Your so young, I don't want to lose you in here. So who are you? Don't be shy." she said a bit motherly in fact.

Aisling let go of Joshua's hand and started up a fire in the corner of the room.

"Are you hungry, maybe thirst? I can offer you some things. I may be rather young myself, but I know how to cook some..." she said almost apologetically because she Joshua looked so lost.

She then turned serious and sat down in a chair beside Joshua.

"May I ask you couple a question, young boy? One: Why do you have weapons? And two...have you heard of The Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian?" Aisling asked the last question seriously.

This boy has her key.

Startled, I slightly jumped back the opposite direction of the girl. Soon enough, it didn't seem like she'd harm me.

"Oh uh- I'm sorry." I apologized for joking that saying in here, I guess she knew what it was for.

"Nice to meet you Aisling, but I don't think I need to stay-" I was cut off as she grabbed my hand and took me somewhere.

I guess I had no choice but to stay actually. I don't think I took her 'don't be shy' advice all that well. I was nervous, and even blushed a little bit.

"N-no thank-you, you don't need to do anything for me- uh, I suppose keeping me in a nice place like this is enough for me to be grateful." I stuttered nervously, not wanting to bug her with minor annoyances of all things.

(Too young? Just because I'm young I'm suddenly going to get lost..?!) I complained in my head but said none of it aloud.

I responded to her first question, she just wanted to know about me I guess.

'May I ask you a couple of questions, young boy?' She asked.

"Yes of course, by the way my name's Joshua Akira, or you can call me-" I was cut off again by her next questions.

It didn't matter my answer, she was going to ask me these questions anyway.

"Well...I've been having to fend for myself so I keep weapons around aaand...yes, I've read a little bit in a story. Like a hidden world- or library holding knowledge of both the known and unknown. Even the alleged Phantom Books. So...why'd you bring up that old story?" I asked.

"It's because you have one of the Keys. You have a key an archive. And I have a theory that you may be someone's Key Keeper. I'm just asking for when the time comes." Aisling sighed, standing up.

"Sorry to keep cutting you off. Joshua Akira. I can call you Josh? I bet that's what you were going to say." Aisling apologized.

"What brings you here? Nobody ever comes here. I'm sorry you have to fend for yourself. The Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian is an archrive, hidden within one." Aisling replied.

"Oh...by the way. It's okay if you stay here. Don't worry about it." Aisling said with a smile.

I took out my key and glared at it for a bit. The white and blue clearly matched me, but was actually the opposite colors of everything Aisling wore.

"A...key-keeper...?" I asked myself as I then stood up after Aisling did, maybe so I could feel at least a little bit taller, despite Aisling being taller in the first place, and now.

I guess I just feel worse when I sit down.

"Oh and yes, that is what I was going to say actually, but you don't need to apologize, that happened with me and my family a lot a long time ago." I said calmly, but sadly on the inside.

It was my fault for bringing 'them' up though so if I complaint, it would be to myself.

"Just curiosity I guess you could say. Not to mention there are hardly any decent buildings in this town, aside from the brothels. Speaking of brothels, why are there so much?! It's like half the town is made up of prostitutes..." I said irritatingly.

I then sighed, "Anyway, you're saying the Bibliocetha Mystica de Dantalian is actually real, right?" I asked curiously.

"Oh and are you sure? I mean I just wandered off into this place without even knowing who's it was or who lives here..."

"It's okay if you stay here, trust me." Aisling said, pausing for a second.

"As for the Archives...yes. They are real. That key you hold, is a key to one of the gateways." she said seriously, looking down at Josh.

"Joshua...I am a gate way. I am one of the Archives. I am the Kon to kuro no Yomihime. Let's not get to that now please. Joshua. Do you know of Phantom books? Perhaps you know...of The Shadows' Case?" Aisling asked, sitting down and watching the fire.

"The Shadows' case consist of demons...I guess that is what you could call them..." Aisling said, slightly looking at Joshua.

"Joshua...can you take me to the city-?" she was cut off as the fire suddenly went out, leaving them in the dark because of the rain.

"Joshua, stay back. It seems as if there is interference. A Shadow's case." she said, standing up.

I simply nodded to Aisling's first two statements. I became rather curious of Aisling now...a gateway, huh? Apparently she would explain that part more thoroughly later on, so that leaves me to think for a bit.

"Yes, I believe a Phantom Book is what..." I didn't want to mention specifically what that book did, but I had to say something.

"...had caused an event in my life before. Although, I was never able to find it in the rubble." I explained calmly.

"As for the Shadows' Case, I've only heard rumors. I wouldn't doubt that they're true though, especially after all this." I continued and was confused by Asiling's next question.

"You mean you can't go out to the city on your ow-" I was cut off again, this time by the sudden and creepy cancellation of the fire.

I quietly slid out a dagger into my hand, "I'll only stay as far back as you do. You're not going anywhere alone." I whispered as I looked out into the dark mansion.

"A Phantom Book..."


End file.
